<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>transformative magic by coffeepot418</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075200">transformative magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeepot418/pseuds/coffeepot418'>coffeepot418</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>canon but theres magic (dragon year babies) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6+1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Magic, POV Outsider, bts are confused, except taehyung, i like to think im funny, no one here is a furry i promise, technically???, they spend most of their screentime as animals, txt being sketchy, you dont need to kno the non txt bts idols to understand this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeepot418/pseuds/coffeepot418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sunbaenims!” He squeaks. “Sorry! I thought you were someone else—but we’re not furries!”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what a furry is,” Yoongi says, knowing full well what a furry is, “but we will still love you even if you are one.”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>6 times bts catches txt with animals that aren’t theirs + 1 time taehyung contributes to the animal count</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>canon but theres magic (dragon year babies) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>transformative magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i didnt notice taehyun wasnt there until i finished writing :(( i didnt mean to leave him out rip,, in tht vein tho this is just straight up crack i did Not proofread or edit n wrote half of it at 5am</p>
<p>ok so the only thing you need to kno from the ateez fic before this is that 00 line (plus some extra) can do magic but other than that, background is mostly as canon</p>
<p>anyway. i didnt intend this i said "6+1 soobin turning people into animals" ironically and then i was like wait Yes</p>
<p>thanks to my favorite person for reading this before i posted ily im sorry i spam you sm about anythhing im writing at any given time</p>
<p>If you have the time and resources please take a look at this carrd, there are several translations available and links to help other causes as well as BLM including Stand with Hong Kong, Free Palestine, and the Yemen Crisis. https://biglink.to/blmcarrds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>1 - Namjoon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Soobin, people already think we’re furries, do you really have to add fuel to the fire?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon stops short of the room, hand hovering over the handle. There’s a lot to unpack there. He’s not sure he wants to go in anymore. But the other members are waiting to surprise TXT with a cake for their one year anniversary of naming their fandom, and they’ll make fun of him if he goes back and tells them he’s too scared to open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his defense, Soobin and Kai tower over all of them and should be rightly feared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello," he calls out, choosing to knock so they have time to hide anything weird. Predictably, the room behind the door goes dead silent before they break out into a loud scramble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t put him in there!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeonjun yelps in English, probably forgetting Namjoon can understand him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where else am I gonna put him?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>K</span>
  <span>ai demands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s another scuffle before Soobin yanks open the door, visibly disheveled. "Sunbaenim, hello," he says, bowing quickly, and he’s definitely out of breath. "Uh, can I help you with something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was asked to bring you five to conference room A," Namjoon says. "And I’ve told you before, hyung is fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin’s eyes widen and he takes a quick look around and behind Namjoon, likely checking for cameras. He relaxes when he finds none. "For… for company reasons, s—hyung?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not exactly." Namjoon tries to see into the room, but Soobin remains to be taller than him, and he’s very much purposefully blocking Namjoon’s view. "Are you busy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just, just a little," Soobin says, strained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bark!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faintly, Namjoon hears Yeonjun say, "you did this to yourself. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoying Han never ends well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin winces. Namjoon frowns. “Uh, you know none of us will judge any of you for your, um, extracurricular activities?” He’s not sure how to phrase that. The bark sounded very dog-like, though, so at least it’s improving their voice acting skills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?" Soobin manages, and there’s another bark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon squints at him. "One of you was talking about, uh, furries? When I arrived? And I just wanted you to know that no matter what you choose to do with your time, you’re still our babies." Man was that awkward to say. Namjoon gives himself a mental pat on the back for getting through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh!" Soobin says loudly. "No, we’re not—none of us are—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bark!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We’re—there’s a literal dog in the room, Namjoon-sunbaenim," Soobin says, getting progressively more flustered. "One of Yeonjun’s friends—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your friends!" Yeonjun interjects loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"—One of my friends," Soobin corrects, "brought their dog over for us to dogsit, and I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say no, but JYP gave them a last minute schedule, so… uh. So here we are." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s bright red at this point, ducking his head like he’s trying to hide it. Namjoon tries his best to suppress his laugh, shaking his head, because Soobin clearly thinks he’s going to get them in trouble, as if dogsitting is a crime. Anyway, he wouldn’t say he’s not glad they’re not actually furries, because he was telling the truth—BTS would still love them regardless—but he is a little relieved. "Ah, sorry for the misunderstanding."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, if they’d adopted a dog it’d be a problem, but Soobin was pretty clear he wasn’t intending on keeping it. As it is, it’s harmless. Namjoon isn’t a snitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I see it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh," Soobin says, glancing behind him for help. He doesn’t appear to get any, because when he turns back he’s still chewing on the inside of his cheek as he thinks. "Uh. Sure." He opens the door more to let him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, there, crammed halfway into a bookshelf of plushies, sits a very disgruntled looking dog. It’s a very fluffy dog, an Australian Shepherd, if Namjoon remembers his dogs correctly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What’s his name?" He asks, crouching down and holding his hand out for the dog to sniff. The dog’s clearly wary of him, sitting absolutely still and just staring at him instead of investigating, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> still that Namjoon would worry he’s stopped breathing if his tail wasn’t frantically helicoptering hard enough to knock a bunch of plushies over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hyunjin," Soobin says, purposefully poker faced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Hyunjin,” Namjoon says. The dog gives him doe eyes. "Aw, you’re a sweetheart, aren’t you," he coos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin makes a strangled noise off to the side, and Namjoon looks up at him, concerned. "Are you okay?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Soobin says. "I’m great!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well." Namjoon stands, abandoning the still-motionless dog. "Good luck dogsitting!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But what about—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It can wait," Namjoon says, waving him off. "I wouldn’t want you to leave this little guy alone. I’ll get back to the others to tell them to reschedule."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog whines, like he can understand what Namjoon said, but that would be silly. Dogs don’t understand Korean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don’t be like that," he hears Soobin tell the dog as he walks away. "If you wanted to say hi, you should’ve gotten up and said hi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog whines again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Maybe dogs can understand Korean. Namjoon doesn’t stick around long enough to find out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2 - Jin</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a fox in the TXT dorms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin, highly unprepared to encounter a wild animal, stands there like a deer in headlights, while the fox stares back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>a deer in headlights. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," Jin says to the fox, when it’s clear it isn’t going to make the first move. "How’d you get in here?" He isn’t expecting an answer, of course, which is why he short circuits when the fox lifts a leg and points at the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continue staring at each other, now with the added development of the fox standing on three legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Jin laments. First of all, he lives in the middle of a big city. There shouldn’t even be big animals in the area. Also, they’re in a high rise building, far above ground, so somewhere between the nearest forest and its current location in the middle of TXT’s dorms </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have noticed a fox walking around where it shouldn’t be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, the fox is acting concernedly like it can understand what Jin’s saying, which would be ridiculous, because it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fox.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Unless someone trained this particular fox to respond to voice commands, which is possible, but not plausible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Soobin," Jin calls out. The kid’s the leader, he’ll probably know what’s going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One moment!" Soobin yells, muffled, and kind of panicked. "I need to find—Yeonjun, come here!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fox turns its head towards his voice, then quickly looks back at Jin, embodying a deer even more than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely not fox behavior. Jin squints at it. "You’re just a fox."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fox seems to say with its eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a fox.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Soobin, there’s a fox here with me," Jin says calmly. Inside, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> calm. Outside, he is calm. Very calm. "You’re not Yeonjun," he tells the fox, as if saying it will make it true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m so so so sorry," Soobin says, skidding into the room. "Hi, sunbaenim," he adds belatedly, bowing quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fox," Jin reminds him, not taking his eyes off it. The fox puts its leg down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, yes." Soobin nods. Jin waits for what will hopefully be a rational explanation. "It’s a taxidermied fox."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really? Does he really think he’s going to buy that? "It just moved."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It’s. It’s mechanical." Soobin, it seems, is determined for Jin to pretend there isn’t a living fox in their dorms. He hopes it isn’t a pet. Namjoon had mentioned a weird encounter with TXT dog-sitting, so maybe they’re… fox-sitting?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," Jin says, as deadpan as he can in this situation. "Mechanical fox."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. So, uh, if you wouldn’t mind going into the kitchen, I’ll move it and then I can join you and address whatever you came here for?" Soobin looks so hopeful and Jin is increasingly certain he Does Not Want To Know, so, he thinks, why not go along with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he goes to the kitchen. When Soobin joins him, Yeonjun’s trailing after him, skittish, and won’t meet Jin’s eyes the entire time they’re sitting there. Jin decides not to bring the fox up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though that doesn’t mean he’s not telling the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3 - Hoseok</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s yowling coming from the dance studio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok starts walking faster, concerned, and bursts into the room to find—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Animals aren’t allowed in the studio," he blurts, the words startled out of him by the scene he’s stumbled upon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recognizes Soobin and Yeonjun, of course, but then there’s two people he definitely doesn’t know. And then the cat. One of the mystery people is holding it out in front of him, and it’s paused mid-swipe, claws extended. Soobin’s hands are outstretched towards the cat, the air around them glittering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone (including the cat) is staring at him, wide-eyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh," he says. He does vaguely recognize them, actually, from JYP’s Stray Kids. "Hi?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sparkles abruptly disappear from Soobin’s hand. "Hyung!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh," says the (presumably) Stray Kid who’s holding the cat. "This isn’t what it looks like?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second (presumably) Stray Kid facepalms. "What kind of conclusions do you think Hoseok-sunbaenim could draw from this, Hyunjin?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bad ones," Hyunjin mutters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No matter what this looks like, you can’t have animals in here." Hoseok doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> being the bad guy, and honestly if they were trying to hide the cat at the dorms, he’d be all for breaking the rules, but he knows there are backup dancers and trainees with cat allergies. And if those people can’t use the rooms due to a reaction, they can’t practice as a group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Yeonjun says immediately. “It’s my fault, we needed a place to go, and I suggested here. We’ll move, sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shuffle towards the door, muttering to the protesting cat that “it’ll be alright, Yeji, please calm down.” Hoseok remembers what Jin told them about the fox and wonders if this is something similar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though what that entails, he’s not clear on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they exit, he spots a phone lying on the ground, and rushes to get it back to them. It lights up with a text as he’s picking it up, and splashed across the screen is the girl group Itzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he wouldn’t fault them for supporting their friends or being fans, it’s nice when idols support other idols—but the text comes from someone named Lia, and it says, “what happened???????? yeji are you okay”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why is Lia texting a cat? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, kids!” He calls out into the hallway, waving the phone. “You forgot something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun takes it from him without much fanfare, thanking him profusely, and then they round a corner and are gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok pulls out his own phone. He can’t wait until he finishes dancing to tell the others, so this story’s going in the group chat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4 - Yoongi (ft Namjoon)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Namjoon says, slowing down and eyeing the door with some trepidation. “I love them, but the kids are really weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird,” Yoongi says. TXT does in fact go out of their way to be ‘not weird’ in front of BTS. He’s seen their tiktok account, though. They’re a little weird. It could be worse. He attributes it to them (mostly) being born in the 2000’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, do you know what a furry is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door slams open. Kai stands there, dramatically poised to yell something, but his mouth shuts abruptly at the sight of them. “Sunbaenims!” He squeaks. “Sorry! I thought you were someone else—but we’re not furries!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea what a furry is,” Yoongi says, knowing full well what a furry is, “but we will love you even if you are one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai hangs his head in defeat. This lasts for about five seconds before they hear a loud protesting honk from somewhere in the depths of the dorm. “Uh,” Kai says. “That’s not a goose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s not a goose—” Namjoon starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kai!” Soobin yells, sounding far away. “Close the door!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon and Yoongi look at each other for a split second and come to an agreement. They step inside before Kai can close the door, Namjoon shutting it behind them. “Where’d you get a goose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found it,” Kai says, definitely panicking a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The goose in question appears in the doorway at that moment, honking loudly, but stops and quiets at the sight of them. It waddles forward, then stops. It honks. It sounds like a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin appears behind it, flustered. “Hi hyungs, sorry, I swear that’s not our goose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The goose honks again, and waddles forward to wrap its wings around Namjoon’s leg in a distinctly non-goose-like action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it likes you,” Yoongi tells him. The goose honks, this time angry, and turns to… glare? Can geese glare? This one’s certainly giving its best attempt. Then the glare goes away and it honks softly at him. Yoongi feels like it’s trying to say something. He pats its head. The goose honks in thanks (?) and turns back to Namjoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a he,” Soobin says wearily. “But he does seem to like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys really like your animals,” Namjoon notes. He tries to remove the goose from his leg but it starts honking loudly at him, so he gives up. “Um, I hope this isn’t interrupting anything…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually.” Soobin brightens. “Hyungs, if you could just stay there and close your eyes, that would be great. He hasn’t stayed this still since Mark-sunbaenim dropped him off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kai chips in. “He found a knife and started running around with it, and he switched mine and Yeonjun’s pillows for some reason. Geese like causing problems on purpose.” That sounds like a quote, or possibly a meme. Yoongi wouldn’t know. He’s used to memes being pictures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark Tuan?” Yoongi clarifies, raising an eyebrow and deciding ignorance is bliss in terms of goose induced chaos. “From Got7?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Soobin says, laughing nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were Got7 the ones who gave you the dog, too? You mentioned JYP,” Namjoon says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Soobin waves his hands no. “No, no the dog was from Stray Kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi isn’t quite sure what to make of this whole conversation. He takes back his statement from before. Namjoon’s right, there’s something… off about the whole situation. Not bad, he’s certain they’re not hiding anything dark, but definitely something strange. Very strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe they are furries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Namjoon oblige Soobin’s request and close their eyes, but Yoongi’s pretty sure Namjoon’s peaking. He’ll ask him later if he saw anything interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he hears, quiet but raspy and definitely not one of TXT’s voices. “Careful with that—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackson?” Namjoon blurts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi squints open an eye. Namjoon looks a little traumatized, and that’s definitely Jackson frozen on his way out the door. “When did you get here?” Yoongi asks. He glances down, and the goose is gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Soobin splutters. “Respectfully, sunbaenim, this is your mess. You can fix it,” he tells Jackson, and hightails it out of the room, Kai slinking after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi guys,” Jackson says cheerfully, as if there was never a conspicuously vanished goose in the room hugging Namjoon’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi looks from said leg up to Jackson, then back, several times, before deciding to ask, “did you get your goose back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jackson says, wincing. “Got the goose. All good. I’ll just be, uh, leaving…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could get lunch,” Namjoon offers, since that’s what they were originally going to do with TXT, before all the members decided to scatter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My members will worry if I don’t get the goose back,” Jackson says apologetically. “Another time, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Namjoon says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both watch him leave, practically running out the building. Neither of them ask where the goose is. Neither of them really want to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>5 - Jimin</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin’s heard the stories the others have been telling about TXT and the parade of animals that pass through their custody, but he isn’t quite sure what to make of it. Especially because he hasn’t actually encountered an animal in their possession yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon insists there’s something up with it, but Jimin just thinks it’s sweet that they keep looking after their friends’ pets when their friends are busy. He’s a little unclear on why the JYP groups are going to TXT for this and not just other JYP groups, but he supposes they might just all be busy at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, he’s a little disappointed he hasn’t come across any of the animals. The goose sounded especially funny, even though GOT7 avoids the subject whenever any of them tries to bring it up. Jungkook tried asking Yugyeom and Bambam on their own, but they just burst into hysterics and couldn’t speak for about half an hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So. Jimin’s headed to one of the studios to do a surprise live, humming to himself because he’s excited to talk about the gift Hobi gave him, but when he opens the door it’s already occupied. “Oh!” he says, startling Yeonjun and his friend. “Sorry! I thought this room was empty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries!” Yeonjun says, much more high pitched than usual. He’s trying to hide something behind himself but it’s squirming and making loud chittery noises and Jimin squints at it, because. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a ferret?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ferret screams. Or, Jimin can only assume it’s a scream. He doesn’t know ferret noises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun sighs in defeat, tickling the top of the ferret’s head. “Yeah. We're just waiting for Soobin, we can move to another room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, I’ll go somewhere else,” Jimin assures him, and moves to close the door, but the ferret chitters in panic, squirms its way out of Yeonjun’s grip, and rushes to stand on its hind legs in front of Jimin. Jimin pauses. “Hey there,” he says softly, crouching. The ferret’s trembling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a big fan,” Yeonjun’s friend jokes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin glances up. “Hi, sorry. I’m Jimin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Yeosang.” Yeosang moves forward to pick up the ferret, but it chitters angrily at him and dances to the side. “Sorry about him, sunbaenim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Jimin smiles at the ferret, holding out a hand. He latches on, chittering happily. “How cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ferret makes a muffled screaming noise again. Jimin giggles, patting his head. “You know, I was expecting worse, given the stories the others have told,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun stumbles over his words trying to get them out fast enough. “Stories—what stories? What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jin was going on about a fox,” Jimin says. “He was insistent that it was real. Namjoon thinks he maybe just drank a little too much and saw a weird looking dog, but he says he was dead sober.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Yeonjun says, strangled. “A fox. That’s ridiculous, haha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang’s definitely holding back a grin, and the ferret’s started chittering happily in what might be a laugh. Hm. Suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I should go,” Jimin says. The ferret grabs onto his hand even tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun and Yeosang exchange a glance, but before they can pull off whatever they just silently agreed to do, Soobin shows up, clearly having run all the way there. “Sorry,” he says, bowing. “Jimin-sunbaenim, I didn’t expect to see you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just leaving,” Jimin assures him. “This little guy just won’t let go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin frowns at the ferret, concentrating on something. His expression clears. “He wants you to hold him,” he tells Jimin. “If you’re comfortable with that.” Yeosang giggles and Yeonjun whispers something to him, choking down his own laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jimin says. The ferret squeaks and climbs into his arms on his own, and Jimin folds them across his chest to give him a shelf to lie on. “Aww,” he coos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ferret covers his face with his paws. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s adorable,” Jimin says, tilting to show the others. “Is he yours?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Yeosang smiles softly, fondly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeonjun gasps, dramatic, then puts his hand over his heart and mimes falling over into Soobin’s arms, but Soobin doesn’t cooperate and just lets him drop. “Rude,” Yeonjun grumbles under his breath from where he now lies on the floor. “This is why everyone thinks Woosang is cuter than us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jimin says, standing. “I really should go now. It was nice to meet you, Yeosang. And you too!” He scratches the ferret’s head again. He looks up at him with heart eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take him,” Yeosang volunteers, stepping forward and gently extracting the now-squirming ferret. Jimin waves as he leaves, but hesitates outside the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see Jongho’s taking full advantage of his newfound freedom to practice,” Soobin says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ferret makes an unhappy noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It do be like that sometimes,” Yeonjun says sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve it,” Soobin says, unsympathetic. “Alright, hold him still. This might hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…Okay. Jimin sees where Namjoon’s coming from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Soobin’s secretly a vet?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things to think about. Definitely things to think about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>6 - Jungkook</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Jungkook’s expecting a zoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pokes his head into TXT’s dorm, let in by one of their managers, because according to Hoseok who heard from someone who heard from someone—Jungkook wasn’t really paying attention—who heard from TXT’s dance instructor, Beomgyu stayed back sick today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not uncommon for one of them to get sick—they’re human after all—but it’s not common either, because they do their utmost to make sure they stay healthy. So Jungkook, procrastinating final edits to the song he’s writing with Namjoon’s help, decides to do a good deed with what could dubiously be labeled free time, and bring Beomgyu some juk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beomgyu?” He calls out, poking his way towards Beomgyu’s room. “I have juk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s fine, all of TXT is still a little shy around them. “I’m coming in!”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Yeah, see, what he </span><em><span>isn’t</span></em><span> prepared for, at ten in the morning, is an adolescent tiger exhibiting cat behavior and knocking things off the shared desk in the corner. It appears said adolescent tiger is, in turn, also</span> <span>not prepared to see Jungkook, if the way it slowly retracts its paw and turns to look at him is any indication. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi kitty,” Jungkook says, because he’s working on maybe two hours of sleep and he’d try to cuddle a bear on a good day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, Soobin seems like he’s good with animals. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t leave anything that would harm a bystander in their dorms. Although… Beomgyu is missing. Hm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon’s starting to sound a little less insane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where Beomgyu is?” Jungkook asks, thinking maybe the tiger will be like the fox Jin found and point in some direction. It hasn’t attacked him yet, so he thinks it’s safe as long as he doesn’t get closer. He kind of wants to get closer though. It’s kind of small. He could probably take it in a fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tiger just stares at him, unblinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh-kay,” Jungkook says. He holds up the container. “I have juk for him, I won’t hurt hi—oh boy.” The tiger, in the middle of Jungkook’s sentence, decides to approach, bounding up to him quickly and winding around (and attempting to go through) his legs, purring. Very much cat behavior. Maybe not so much big cat behavior. Jungkook holds the juk above his head in an attempt to keep it away from the tiger. “Uh.” He pulls out his phone, quickly searching, and finds an article talking about big cats and vegetarian diets. According to the article, it should be fine to give it rice, as long as he isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>withholding</span>
  </em>
  <span> meat. “Sorry, Beomgyu,” he whispers, and surrenders the juk to the tiger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s surprisingly polite when it eats, not splashing at all. Jungkook watches it, unsure of what exactly to do in this situation, and promptly whips out his phone and starts recording. The tiger doesn’t seem to notice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>JK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[video attached]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>so maybe jin-hyung was telling the truth about the fox</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>king </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>thANk you omg</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wait i sent that before watching is that a fucking tiger</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>rrrap monster!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>what the Fuck jungkook </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>we leave you alone for five fucking minutes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>cypher pt 5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Some Good Fucking Video Evidence</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>prince</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>wait why didn’t i think of that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the ferret was so cute :( i want to see him again :( do you think yeonjun will give me his friend’s kkt id so i can see him again :(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*whispers* suga</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>well according to namjoon the ferret was probably human, so honestly you’ve probably seen him multiple times in the past...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>rrrap monster!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hey, You Agreed that jackson was probably the goose!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ddr extreme</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>why isnt anyone asking if jungkook’s still with the tiger</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>kind of concerned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>king </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jungkook are you still with the tiger</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>pls tell me you didnt try to wrestle it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>JK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>its a baby, hyung, what kind of monster do you take me for?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i am hugging it tho. forbidden kitty</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>king</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>rrrap monster!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NO!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ddr extreme</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>rest in peace jeon jungkook</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>survived a tiger, defeated by overprotective hyungs </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you will be missed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>prince</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lmao</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>cypher pt 5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>f</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>king</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>f</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>JK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>+1 - Taehyung</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin leaps about a foot in the air. “Huh?!” He blinks at Taehyung, who had, for all intents and purposes, appeared out of nowhere. Granted they’re in a common area, so it’s not like Soobin can fault him for showing up to say hi. But his heart is jackrabbiting out of his chest right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyung smiles at him in a way that’s decidedly unnerving. “You’ve had a lot of animals here recently,” he says. Soobin looks down. He’s holding Yeontan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Soobin says warily. Maybe Taehyung just wants him to babysit his dog, which Soobin is one hundred percent capable of and willing to do. Yeontan is almost certainly lower maintenance than Jackson the Goose or Wooyoung the Ferret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they weren’t really animals,” Taehyung continues, looking at him expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Soobin says. Yeontan barks at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lie detector says you’re lying,” Taehyung says. He holds up the dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin squints. “Your what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lie detector,” Taehyung repeats. “He can smell when people lie. No one else knows, I’d appreciate it if you kept it secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that a thing? Can dogs do that? Soobin’s spent a lot of time turning people into and back from animals, he should know this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not a dog,” Taehyung supplies. “Well, he is. But he has a great great great grandparent that’s a hellhound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know about—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sensitive to it,” Taehyung says. “I can’t do much. I can light a candle, that’s pretty much the extent. But I can tell when other people use it. And you use it a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My friends aren’t creative with their revenge,” Soobin says honestly. As kids, they all heard stories and legends of witches turning people into animals, and now that’s the default punishment tactic. Unfortunately for Soobin, he’s the group’s transformative magic expert, and turning your friends back human is much harder than turning them </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> animals in the first place, so he always gets stuck unraveling the spells, since none of them (except Jongho, when he feels like being nice) ever use the fading version like he does. When </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>turns people into animals (which is often), the spell fades after an hour at most, as he designed it to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back to Taehyung, Soobin’s not quite sure where he’s going with this. He’s grateful Taehyung didn’t decide to just tell the others why, exactly, there’s always a lineup of animals causing chaos for TXT, but he clearly wants something, if he’s only now telling Soobin he knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Taehyung says. “Given the animals, I’m guessing you’re good at animal stuff?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, not animal stuff,” Soobin clarifies. “I can turn things into things and I can turn them back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Taehyung frowns. Not what he was expecting, clearly. Now Soobin’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was about to ask for something—he looks almost disappointed? Not that Soobin can really tell. Taehyung is extraordinarily difficult to read, especially because Soobin (and the other 00 liners, they checked) can’t see his aura. They’d concluded Taehyung was just one of the few non magic users who didn’t have a visible aura—which isn’t common, but isn’t unheard of. It makes much more sense now knowing he’s a little inclined to magic, since hiding your aura is a fairly easy spell, with significant pay off if you’re around the other magic users a lot. “Does the transformation spell fade or do you have to remove it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine fades,” Soobin says. “The others’ need to be removed. That’s why they’re always bringing their members over in animal form.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyung is definitely contemplating something. Yeontan whimpers. Soobin decides he doesn’t like where this is going. “Can you turn me into a dog? I was going to ask if you could make him talk, but if your specialty is more in the realm of transformation…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. He does Not like where this went. He doesn’t want to be responsible for BTS losing a member if he accidentally screws up the spell. “Uh,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to ask him some questions,” Taehyung says, and oh boy he looks sad now. Soobin doesn’t want him to be sad. Yikes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!” Soobin says, thanking everything that his voice doesn’t crack. “Um, now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyung beams. “Yeah! I’m free, you look like you’re free? How long will it last?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you want,” Soobin says. Somehow he’s not shaking. He definitely sounds more confident than he is. “Standard is an hour, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do that, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how he ends up turning Kim Taehyung, member of international superstar group BTS, into a part-hellhound pomeranian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Taehyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin looks up from his book very quickly. “Um. Nooo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon doesn’t look convinced. “You don’t sound so sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Soobin says, trying desperately not to think about the two “dogs” silently communicating behind the couch. “I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeontan barks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, dammit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that Yeontan?” Namjoon asks. Really, he has to be used to random animals in Soobin’s presence by now. Soobin’s surprised Namjoon wasn’t surprised to see him devoid of one when he came in. Also, how have BTS not noticed that Yeontan keeps barking when they lie? It’s not like it’s subtle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Soobin says. “Taehyung-hyung gave him to Yeonjun-hyung, and Yeonjun-hyung dropped him off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Namjoon says. “I’ll go look for Yeonjun, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soobin’s entirely prepared to text Yeonjun and warn him, but just then his timer goes off. He has just enough time to think </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> before Taehyung-as-a-dog scrambles out from behind the couch, skidding by Namjoon. Abruptly, space and matter around him bends, and then there’s human Taehyung, sitting on the floor, grinning and waving at Namjoon, who looks like he simultaneously desperately wants to know and at the same time would rather give up on Bangtan than think about this ever again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, hyung,” Taehyung says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon turns around wordlessly and walks out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that went well,” Taehyung tells Soobin. He collects Yeontan and follows him out, backwards. “Thanks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Soobin says, resigned. He texts the 00 liner chat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s our memory person again? Please take the last hour and a half from me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lol you wish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jisung says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know I don’t do that without a really good reason.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish for a lot of things. None of them come true.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so dramatic. I’ll send some good dreams your way tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bonus.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9:31am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>rrrap monster!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>before anyone asks, no i didn’t find taehyung and no i dont want to talk about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>cypher pt 5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lol</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>rrrap monster!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>cypher pt 5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:((</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>10:12am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>JK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*touches ground* something terrible happened here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*whispers* suga</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>namjoonie’s been lying face down on his bed without moving for the past half hour </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tae what did you do to him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>cypher pt 5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>woof</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>rrrap monster!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>prince</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...ominous</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. skz hwang hyunjin<br/>2. yeonjun<br/>3. itzy yeji (ft skz hyunjin and changbin)<br/>4. got7 jackson<br/>5. ateez jung wooyoung (ft ateez kang yeosang)<br/>6. beomgyu<br/>7. taehyung</p>
<p>im thriving on ferret wooyoung<br/>and yes hyunjin was an aussie cos hes an aussieboo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>